Our life as Wolves
by RussianWolf
Summary: A life of 2 wolves who live together in GA who meet and fall in love with 2 beautiful female wolves. This is their lives as wolves...that can do somthin no-one else can. they can turn into humans whenever they want to. Future lemons to come.
1. Florida Inbound

**RussianWolf: Hey everybody, Lane here with a new story. Its about somthin me and Cooper made up a while back and decided to make it a story. Speakin of Cooper, say hi Coop.**

**ThunderAssault: Hello to Everybody!**

**RussianWolf****: Allot of this is gonna be in my P.O.V. But allot will be in his too. Cause allot of this really happened. Except this, I am in Florida, but we dont live in ****Georgia, and i didnt really take a plane, i thought it would be a good way to start it off! it reminds me of a movie. What do you think Coop?**

**ThunderAssault: What movie are you talking about? Ah fuck it, I dont care, let's get this story going already!**

**RussianWolf: 10-4. Ok kids, reading time! **

**Both: ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>New Story:<p>

"Our Life as Wolves"

Chapter 1:

"Florida Inbound"

"FLIGHT 72 TO FLORIDA, NOW BOARDING!" was yelled over the speakers for boarding. I got up and grabbed my bag to get on my flight to Florida. "LANE! WAIT!" I heard. I turned around to see my best friend and roommate, Cooper, running towards me. "Cooper? What are you doing here?" I asked with confusion. He looks at me and laughs. "What are you doing without this?" he asked, handing me a plane ticket. "Ohh shit! Thanks man…what would I do with out ya?" I said jokingly. "You'd probably not be getin on this plane!" he said laughing. "Haha, yeah…or dead! Hah…"

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 72 TO FLORDIA, NOW BOARDING, LAST CALL, NOW BOARDING!"

"Sounds like your ride." Cooper said. "I can tell your goin to Florida! Just by what your wearing." he joked. I had on some Wrangler jeans, my Justin Boots, and Bucked Up t-shirt with a rebel flag on the front and back. "YAAA BUDDY! Im goin home!" I said as I handed the attendant my ticket. "Have fun you crazy redneck!" he yelled. All I did was turn around to face him as I backed up. "YEEEEHAW!" is all I said to his remarkable comment.

I walked on the plane and looked at my ticket to find seat, B6. I walked down the row of seats and found mine right by the window. I put my 2 bags and guitar in the storage above the seat and sat down with a big yawn flowing from my mouth. It was at least 7 in the morning were I was. I looked out my window and saw that the plane was moving. 5 minutes later the seatbelt light came on, so I put my seatbelt on and turned my phone off. "Good morning everyone, this is your Captain speaking. We are beginning our departure to Florida. It'll be at least a 2 hour flight. Thank you." The Captain said. As soon as he finished, I could feel the plane tilt back, beginning to fly towards the beautiful blue sky. I took my iPod out of my pocket and put my headphones in my ear and turned on Avenged Sevenfold. I looked out the window and saw the ground and people getting smaller. "See ya Georgia!…"

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Good beginin dont ya think?<strong>

**ThunderAssault: Well it was short, but we'll make sure its longer next chapter.**

**RussianWolf: OHH It will be! trust me!**

**ThunderAssault: Okay! Quick important anouncment: I have been working on my sequal for a LONG time now and I'm . I should have it by tomorrow. I'm so close I almost want to reread it and make you wait longer! LOL just kidding. But yea, should be done tomorrow keep a eye out for it.**

**RussianWolf: 10-4 good buddy.**

** RussianWolf and ThunderAssault singing off...Peace j**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**RussianWolf: HEYY EVERYBODY! Guess whos back? yo favorite country boy is here to finish what he started. Im sorry i took...FORRRREVERRRRR! but im back, and i got new ideas and my inspiration has returned. and also, my boy Coop is here to help me with it, and now i got Leon to help too. So this will be an interesting story, i shit you not! Anything you wanna say Cooper?**

**ThunderAssault: Ya, hes a slow son of a bitch, but trust me its a good chapter, cause i wrote my POV! LOL so lets get started, shall we?**

**RussianWolf: Lets...**

**Both: Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"Home Sweet Home"

I woke up from the vibration of the plane 2 hours later and saw that we had just landed. When the order was given, we got up and grabbed our stuff and started towards the exit. I walked down the hallway that connected to the plane, as I walked out, I immediately heard my name shouted by my cousin and my old friend Jay and his girlfriend Taylor. I looked over were the sound came from and saw them waving at me. I waved back with a big smile spread across my face. "Hey guys." I yelled as I ran over to him and walked out of the airport. We talked on the way out, asking how we were and about Georgia. When we walked out, he handed me a set of keys. "What's this? Am I driven?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ya, but your driven your truck!" he said as he pointed at a jacked up 95 Ford pickup. It was my grandpas old truck that he worked on for half his lifetime. I begged him everyday to drive the truck around the house when I was a kid. "Holy shit! And its mine now?" I asked. He nodded his head, before he said anything, I sprinted over to the truck and got in and followed him back to my house.

It was at least an hour drive back to Groveland. When we finally arrived, no one was home. So I put my things back in my old room, which was nice to see everything was the still the same, and sat on the couch to watch TV. I waited till my mom, dad, and little brother got home, which wasn't long. When they did, I was greeted by the them and they told me some news, that we were goin to the beach for the week to see family. I packed my things and waited for everyone else to get packed up. Even though they were still packing, I thought id go ahead and head to the beach…mainly cause I was tired of waiting on them. It was another hour an a ½ drive down to New Symerna.

When I arrived at the hotel, I parked my new truck and went to the hotel room. The hotel was at least 8 floors, called the Golden Arms Hotel. I went to 8th floor with just me and my bag an guitar. I never go anywhere without my guitar, its my life! I arrive to the door step of my room, my parents got me my own room while I stay for the week. I threw my stuff down and went on the balcony and saw a great view of the ocean and beach, and most importantly…the pool! The tanning chair is the girls' thrown! I smiled to myself and walked into my room and put on some shorts, Guy Harvey T-shirt…and my Miller Light beer flip flops, camouflage visor and my $200 Costa Del Mare sunglasses. (that's how a country boy goes to the beach in style.) I got down to the lobby and immediately saw girls heading to the pool. I walked out the door and to the pool, once I did I instantly saw allot of hot girls in bikinis and in the pool or aside tanning drinking pina colladas. I saw some girls starring at me as I started walking to the beach, I just smiled. I will say im not the most built guy with a 6 pack, but I do have an ok body for a 18 year old, so I didn't mind taking my shirt off around the girls

I got onto the beach and walked down it, just taking in the beautiful scenery. I pulled out my phone and dialed Cooper's number and tried to call him. It ringed at least 20 times and by that time I just gave up. "What is he up to?" I asked myself as I continued to walk the glorious Florida beach, with the great feeling of the warm sand between my toes.

Cooper's P.O.V:

I looked at my phone and saw that lane was calling. I let it ring till it got to voicemail and never looked at it again.

"If Lane's goin to have fun on the beach, then I'm going to have fun here." I said smiling.

I was at a party that my friend had invited me to and he said that there were going to be pretty girls here. Sadly, all I saw were a lot of sluts walking around grabbing guys crotches. One girl had even came up to me and asked if I wanted to have sex with her. I gave her a big fat NO. I walked around the party house to see what was around.

I heard my stomach gurgle and started to search for a snack bar. I walk around the house everywhere and still couldn't find it. That was until I was outside and saw a table full of snacks such as: nachos, chips, cookies, brownies, and so much more. I walked over and looked at the chips.

"Hmmmmm, what to choose, what to choose." I said scanning for any chips I liked.

I then saw this row of 3 bags of Dorrito's: Nacho Cheese, Cool Ranch, and Blazin Buffalo. I determined that I wanted the Blazin Buffalo since I love hot stuff. I reached for a paper plate and reached for a hand full of Dorrito's but was instead grabbe something else.

It was a hand and a very soft one at that. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl. She had tan brown hair, and eyes that looked like chocolate diamonds. She had on a camo shirt and denim shorts. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen yet.

"Hi." The girl said smiling.

"H-Hi." I said stuttering. This was like the first girl I've actually talked to in a long time.

"I'm Kate." the girl said smiling.

"My names C-Cooper." I said with a nervous smile.

"Sorry, you can take some first." Kate said.

"Actually, I don't want anymore. How are you enjoying the party?" I asked.

"I'm enjoying it even more then I was 10 seconds ago." Kate replied winking.

I blushed like mad when she did this. "Well that's g-good, my friend is the one hosting this p-party." I said trying to stop stuttering.

Kate giggled when I stuttered. "Well that's cool then. You know you don't have to be shy around me." Kate said giggling.

"Yea sorry it's hard to since your so beautiful."

And with that we were hanging out the entire time we were at the party. We had so much fun during the party that we played along with some of the games at the party. We stayed at the party for a long time till dark around midnight. Kate and I went outside to the parking lot.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Kate said slightly sad.

"Yea I guess, hey could I have your number?" I asked very nervous.

"Oh sure, here let me write it down." Kate said pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

Kate wrote down her number on the piece of paper and handed it to me. "There you go." Kate said smiling.

"Thanks, so I guess I'll call you tomorrow then?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Sure I'm not doing anything but I must get going so bye Cooper." Kate said as she got into her 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

I watched as she drove away and all I did was have a smile on my face.

I walked over to my 2001 Jeep Cherokee and the special thing about this Jeep was that it had all the optional features on it. This was like my car my favorite car that I've ever seen. I got into my car and started it. I drove all the way to the back to my dorm and was tired as hell. I got into mine and Lane's dorm room and took a shower. I dried off and got into my pajamas and headed to bed.

"Lane's going to be jealous that I found a girl." I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Well there you have it...Cooper might actually get laid...HAHAHA jk jk love ya buddy!...no homo...cause...im not gay...im sorry...Lol<strong>

**ThunderAssault: Fuck you cause im not gay, why do you think i have a girlfriend?**

**RussianWolf: HUH! You do? Good cover! ;)**

**ThunderAssault: Asshole...lol**

**Both: Peace :)**


	3. Just an Everyday Tuesday!

**RussianWolf: Hey everybody, once again another chapter is ready. I did my P.O.V and Cooper did his. Cooper, it think you've outdone yourself this time!**

**ThunderAssault: Yes i have outdone myself, now let's get this chapter going!**

**RussianWolf: Ight chill dog! i mean...wolf...lol.**

**Both: Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Just an Everyday Tuesday!"

My P.O.V:

The sun was shining on a glorious Tuesday morning. I laid in bed asleep until I felt the brightness of the sunlight on my face. I opened my eyes and could only see blurry images all around me. When I sat up my head exploded with pain. "Oww…" I mumbled. I looked around and regained vision. "What happened last night?…" I asked myself. I looked a little harder and noticed that this was not my condo. "And where am I?" I felt something move in the bed and looked over to were it came from and saw a girl lying on her side, facing me, asleep… and she was a gorgeous girl at that.

*FLASHBACK*

"_WOOOO, this party rocks." my cousin said as he had a hand with a beer in it in the air. _

_I was talking to a girl for at least an hour or so. "Hey you wanna go somewhere?" I asked. _

"_Ya, how bout my place?" she said as she winked at me. "Sounds good." I said as she pulled my arm to follow her._

_2 hours later_

"_AHHHH FUCK ME!" said the girl. "That's it right there! UHHHH…" She continued screaming in pleasure. I smiled as I pounded the fuck out this girl. "Ya…you like it in your pussy don't you?" I said sly-fully._

"_Fuck yes! Ahhhhh immm CUMMININGGGGGGGUHHHH!" She squealed out loud._

" _FUCK…..Immmm cummmmmming…..Ahh…" I said right before fell beside her and blacked out._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Heh heh.." I chuckled to myself as I got out of the bed as slowly as possible without waking her. I put my clothes on and slowly made my way to the door. I walked outside and closed the door quietly. I started walking to my room and kept hearing weird noises…like dog noises, and howling. I stopped and looked around, but their were no dogs around. I ignored the sounds and got to my room. I unlocked the door and went in. I thought id go do something today. So I went and took a good, quick shower. I put on some white shorts, a grey Salt Life t-shirt and my Sperry's. And along with my watch, visor and glasses. I walked out the door and went to my parents room. When I got down there I knocked and walked in. "Hey anybody awake?" I asked. "Ya in here." I heard my mom say. I walked into her room and saw her putting her make-up on. "Hey momma." I said as I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your night?" She asked with curiosity.

"…uhh…interesting." I said with a chuckle.

"Was she a blonde or brunet?" She asked.

"Blonde" I said. She just smiled. "Like father, like son. Well we are all going out to town, wanna go with us?" **(By the way people, just to let you know, the stuff im about to tell you in these sentences are true about my life. Everything except for me moving to Georgia.) **My mom's name is Kim, me and her lived with her husband, my step-dad most of our life. They started dating when I was 5...which was when my real dad stopped seeing me. My real dad was also named Chad and he was a drug addict. When I was four, he got arrested for assault on his girlfriend, also mother to my younger brother Blaine. I haven't seen him or my brother in years. I finally saw my little brother after 8 years and spent the day with him on his birthday, and me and him still see and talk to each other to this day. After a few years, my dad got out of prison, and wanted to see me again. I did see him for a year until he stopped calling and coming to see me. My mom told me he was back in prison for theft, possesion of a gun, and drugs. **(He's still in now…haha I know…he's a dumb ass.)**

"Of course…where's the rest of the pack at?" I said sarcastically.

"Out on the balcony waiting on me…as usual." I just laughed. My mom was always late for things. And she took forever to get ready!

I heard the sliding door open and my little brothers voice. I quickly came around the corner and scared him. "AHH…Lane!" he said, but smiled and gave me a hug. "What's up big guy ." my other little brother is named Caleb, which is the demon seed my mom had with my step dad. I looked up and saw my step dad, Chad. **(Yes my step dad is also named Chad too…my moms weird! Lol) **"Hey Boss Man!" I said as I gave him hug. I call him 'Boss Man' cause when I was a teenager, I worked for him in his pool company for cash over the summers, which he paid me good! "What's up dude" he said. "You goin with us today?"

"Ya buddy, im getting a new surf bored today too. You should get on one and go out there with me later." I said.

"I might just do that, Ill show you who the best surfer is!" he said with a chuckle. "Your on!" I said with a smile.

"Ok…im ready!" my mom said as she came out of her room. "Bout damn time!" Chad said with a frown. I just laughed. We all walked out the door and to my mom's 2009 Chevy Suburban. Most of the day consisted of me driving all of us around, going to different shops, and spending the day with the family.

When we stopped for lunch, we went to this little diner down the road. When I finished I stepped outside and called up Cooper.

"_Ring…Ring….Ring…"_

Cooper's P.O.V:

"BITCH, I EAT PEOPLE!... BITCH, I EAT PEOPLE!"

That's what I heard when I was asleep. That is my ring tone that I got off of recording a funny parody that was on YouTube. **(Go to YouTube and type in Hellsing abridged it's fucking hilarious.)** I groaned as I reached for my phone. Luckily, I had my phone close to me on my desk so I got it quickly as I could after my ringtone went off 4 times. I looked at my phone and answered it. I had the iPhone 4S luckly since I saved up a lot of money for it.

"Blonde or Brunette?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Blo... Wait a second, how did you know?" Lane asked all shocked.

"Your Lane for peet sake, you didn't think that I didn't know you get drunk and get laid?" I replied chuckling.

"Well ain't you some bitch who likes to makes jokes." Lane said laughing.

"Dude, I'm a omega, I'm suppose to be funny while you be your show off self and get pussy." I replied in a jokingly tone.

"Haha fuck you omega friend."

"And a middle finger to you my friend. Anyways I got to get up and start cleaning. I went to a party last night and met this smoking hot chick named Kate." I said smiling as I remembered what she looked like.

"Oh really? So that's why you didn't answer your phone. Mind if you send me a pic of her?" Lane asked.

"So what, so you can jerk off to it?" I laughed.

"I know you would if she's that hot."

We both cracked up laughing. "Sure dude I'll send you a pic of her once she's mine but I gotta go clean and get ready for work so I'll see you later."

"Ight man, peace." Lane said hanging up the phone.

I got up and started to pick up some trash from some gum wrappers. Most are from me since I love gum. I then began to clean up around the room since our room was messy when Lane left. This took about 10 mins then I had to take a shower and get dressed. I got ready and put on my GameStop shirt and some jeans. I had been working at GameStop got awhile now and I loved every bit of it. I got downstairs and got into my Jeep and drove to GameStop.

3 hours later

I got my lunch break at 3 pm since working at 11 am. I got my lunch, which was a left over hamburger with bacon, fries, and a bag of Dorrito's Buffalo Blazin. I started eating and half done with the food, my phone starts ringing. It was a unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Hi Cooper, it's me, Kate." Kate said in a happy tone.

"Oh hi Kate, what's up?" I replied.

"Nothing much just on my break from my work. Hey, I heard there was going to be another party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Kate asked in a sort of nervous tone.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. "Sure I'd love to go." I replied happily.

"Alright so I'll see you at 8 then. I gotta go now so bye." Kate said.

"Okay bye." I said hanging up my phone.

I put my phone in my pocket and finished eating. I got back to work and had a smile the whole time.

It was 6 pm and I just got off work and was heading home. I got home and started to get undressed and began to clean myself up for the party in 2 hours. I put on some nice jeans and my Battlefield 3 shirt and headed out to my car. I got to my car as Kate called me and asked if I could pick her up. I said sure and Kate sent me her address so I went and picked her up. We got to the party late since I had to get gas but when we got there, it was a crazy party. We stayed at the party for about 3 hours and Kate said she was getting tired. She was also drunk so I decided to take her home but then she said she wanted to see my place. I said sure and took her to my place. We got to the dorm and walked up the stairs. We got to my door and we walked in. Kate wanted to stay awhile so me and her could hang out. Kate had snuck a beer from the party and gave it to me. I didn't say anything and took it. I've never tried a beer in my life so I decided to give it a try. I drank the whole beer and was drunk instantly. Kate then started to get close to me and she pulled me into a kiss. I was enjoying it so much that I started to kiss her back. I pulled away for a brief moment to say something.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked not thinking at all.

"Yes yes yes! I do!" Kate replied excited.

That's all I needed and pulled her back in a kiss. We then began to make out and started to take each others cloths off. Kate pulled away from out kiss and went down to my jeans and started to pull them off. She pulled them off and started to suck my dick. Her mouth was like magic on my dick.

"Ohhhhh god Kate... That's amazing... Suck me dry..." I said moaning.

Kate continued to suck me off for about 3 minutes. She stopped and looked at me with desire in her eyes. I nearly melted just looking at those eyes.

"I'll be right back, I need to grab something." Kate said smiling.

Kate went over to her cloths and pulled out a box of condoms. I smiled since I knew what was coming up next. Kate pulled a condom out and walked over to me and started to put it on me. I thought I was dreaming so I pinched myself. Kate got on top of me and went down slowly. It felt amazing as I was entering Kate. Kate then moaned in pain from her virginity being taken. I knew that if I moved now that pain would go away. I started bucking my hips and that pain started to turn to pleasure.

"Oh god yes! Oh your so big Cooper! Oh oh oh!" Kate moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Kate your so fucking tight... And so warm!" I said in pleasure.

Kate then surprised me as she got off my dick and took the condom off. I was too drunk to stop her from doing that so I just went along with it. Kate then slammed her pussy onto my dick and went hard and fast. I bucked my hips to add to her and mine pleasure.

"Oh fuck yea! Right there Cooper!... Oh god I'm about to cum!..." Kate screamed in pleasure.

"Oh so am I Kate!" I said reaching my climax.

Kate continued to go hard and fast and soon she hit her climax. She moaned like crazy as her walls clinched around my dick. Her orgasm make me reach my climax and I came inside her. We both moaned as loud as we could and she laid on top of me. We were both exhausted and didn't have anything to say to each other. I could tell Kate had fell asleep after 30 minutes of laying on me. I smiled and was able to get her off me but leave her in my bed. I put the cover over her. I went over to Lane's bed and got in and fell asleep immediately.

"Best night of my life." I thought to myself...

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Wow Cooper! You got laid! Congrats on the virginity loss my friend! ;)<strong>

**ThunderAssault: I was drunk! I didnt want to lose it yet!**

**RussianWolf: Well, im not the one who got drunk off one beer! haha...**

**ThunderAssault: Fuck you, that was my first beer! Wasn't even that good either. Anyways I think we should get going now, so bye!**

**RussianWolf: Puss...but ight, WE OUT! Goodnight everyone! :D Please R&R**


	4. Love at First Site

**RussianWolf: Hey guys, got new one fer ya, and its a crazy one at that! Lots of shit happened! But the craziest one is COOPERS NOT A VIRGIN! I know im still in shock, hbu Cooper?**

**ThunderAssault: ...if i could punch you right now i so would, anyways this is all about what i wake up to and much more!**

**RussianWolf: Sure.. and ya, the fucker slept in my bed afterward! jackass, anyways lets get on with it!**

**ThunderAssault: And now it smells like shit lol anyways have fun reading!**

**Both: Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Love at First Site"

Cooper's P.O.V: 

It was an ordinary Wednesday, except…it wasn't… I started to slowly wake up, and was feeling groggy and like total shit. I opened my eyes and could see that everything was blurry. I looked at the clock and it was only 12:13. I got out of bed and bumped my foot into the table. "What the fuck?" I yelled. "Were did this damn table come from?" I looked down and saw that this wasn't my bed, but Lane's bed. "The hell?" I said to myself. I walked around the corner to look at my bed…but when I did, I noticed there was a girl in it. I recognized this girl as Kate. "Holy shit!" I saw her laid on my bed naked. I started getting nervous and walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Kate? Kate, wake up.." I nudged her and saw she was slowly waking up. "Mhmm?" she grumbled. "Kate, you need to wake up, now!" I ordered, she finally opened her eyes and stared at me with a confused look.

"Cooper? What's going on? Where am I?" she asked, but she finally looked down at herself and noticed she was completely naked. "AND WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED?" she yelled. She quickly sat up and pulled my blanket up to cover herself. I could see she was starting to panic.

"Kate, I think you and me had…um…well, sex! last night?" I said nervously. I saw her jaw drop. "Are you…serious?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "And I was drunk…wasn't I?" she asked with a chuckle. I nodded, "Ya, and u got me drunk too…" I said chuckling too.

"Kate I didn't want this to happen, im really sorry." I told her.

"No Cooper, its not your fault…I was drunk and I started it, so im the one who should be sorry." she said sadly.

"It's ok Kate." I said. We sat in silence for a minute or two until she spoke up. "Well I should get going, I have some things I need to do today."

"I can give you a ride if u want?" I said.

"Thanks, but maybe we should get cleaned up first, u smell kinda…dirty…" Kate said with a giggle. I laughed, "Ya your right. You go ahead, Ill get mine last." I told her. She got up and grabbed her clothes and walked to my bathroom naked. I chuckled to myself.

After about an hour for us to get cleaned up, we walked outside to my truck. We got in and drove to her house, which was a good twenty minutes away. When we pulled in, we got out and walked inside. She said she needed to freshen up and that she would be right back. I looked around her house, which was pretty nice for a single story house. She came out ten minutes later with some blue jeans, a tank top, and a red blouse. "Ok, well I have to got to the grocery store to get some food, would you like to come with me?" she asked with a smile. "Of course I will, ill even drive you." I said happily.

"Ok, lets get going." Kate said, and with that we both headed to my truck and drove to store. We pulled into Wal-Mart about fifteen minutes later. We walked in as I pushed a cart and she lead the way. We walked around and got the essentials: milk, eggs, bread, etc. after a while, we walked thru the frozen isle. We were looking at ice cream now. "KATE!" I heard and looked at were the person yelling Kate's name came from. And when I looked, my jaw literally dropped when I saw a beautiful, sexy looking white wolf wearing white short shorts, and a purple tank top, but what made her look more beautiful, was her purple eyes…I couldn't see both of them thou because her hair was covering her right eye. Kate looked at the oncoming wolf and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Lilly! What are you doin here?" she said with pure joy. "Shopping of course! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ohh the same thing. Lilly, I want you to meet someone…"Kate said as she walked toward me. "Lilly, this is my friend Cooper. Cooper, this is my sister Lily." she said with a smile.

"H-hi…Lilly, nice to meet you.." I said with a nervous smile as I put my paw out to shake hers. She grabbed my paw and we shook hands. "Hi Cooper, nice to meet you too." She said with a big smile. The whole time I was looking at her, I was looking into her beautiful eyes, which I could see made her blush madly. "Hey Lilly, what are you doing tonight?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, why?" Lilly said.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" she asked Lilly.

"Sure."

"And Cooper, would you like to join us for dinner?" Kate asked me.

"I would love to, but I have to work tonight." I said sadly.

"Aww…well maybe next time." Kate said with disappointment. I could see Lily frown as well. "Well, I got everything we need, so lets get going." she said, "Bye Lilly, ill see you at my place."

"Ok, bye Cooper, its was very nice meeting you." she said with a nervous smile. "Bye Lilly, and nice meeting you." I said nervously.

Me and Kate headed to the checkout line and left after a while, because of the long line. We headed back to her place, and when we got there, I helped her take the groceries inside. After I helped, we said our good byes and I headed to work. But for some reason, after I left Kate's, I had only one person on my mind…Lilly…

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Well that's interesting Cooper? Got anything to say about this?<strong>

**ThunderAssault: Yea i do... I GET A NEW XBOX I GET A NEW XBOX :) lol jk but i am getting a new one but other than that i hope you liked the chapter and btw...my chapter will be up soon...im a slow mother fucker!**

**RussianWolf: I meant about you liking Lily and glad you finally figured that out slow one! Lol but that's good to know anyways mine almost broke last night, but thanks to my amazing power (hitting the shit out of it) i fixed it! :)**

**ThunderAssault: Lol Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day :) btw look for saturday cause i might have a video on YouTube of me rock climbing. **

**RussianWolf: Climb the mountain...Climb the mountain... ohh hes done? my b i was uhh...climbing the mountain ;) well that's all folks! WE OUT!**


	5. Lane Knows Best

**RussianWolf: Hey there peoples, next chapter is up, here and now!**

**ThunderAssault: Hello to everybody! Well chapter 5 now... Uh Lane, you do realize Lilly is spelled with 2 L's right?**

**RussianWolf: You know what bitch, i know that! And as you can see i fixed it! Anyways lets continue with the story!**

**ThunderAssault: Alrighty then, lets get this story started!**

**Both: Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"Lane Knows Best"

Lane's P.O.V:

"Hehe wow Lane, I never knew you were this big!" girl #1 said.

"Ya Lane, you really are!" girl #2 said.

"Ya, I could play with it all day!" girl #3 said.

I looked at the 3 naked girls with a huge grin and started making out with all of them, one at time, as one gave me a blowjob one eating out the other girls pussy. After about 5 minutes, I stopped kissing one of them and laid back. All of them were crawling toward me saying "Fuck us Lane…" and soon covered me, making my vision go black.

Reality:

"Huh?…Aww man! It was getting good!" I yelled as I woke up from my nap. I got up and walked outside to the back balcony thru the sliding glass door. I looked out at the beach and saw that the sun was going down, which looked like some professional artist drew the sky and made a masterpiece. I sat down on the chair and grabbed my guitar and started playing. While I was playing Hero of War, by Rise Against…I looked across the courtyard and saw some girls sitting in their chairs on their balcony as well, but weren't looking at the. I looked a little to the left and noticed they were Georgia Bulldog fans, so they must have been from Georgia. While I continued to play, I would occasionally look at them and could see they were watching me play, and whispering to themselves while looking at me. They only look 17 but were hot! I saw one of them look at me and wave with a nervous smile. I smiled and waved back. But when I did, I saw her giggle and hide behind her friend being shy and nervous, which made me chuckle.

After a few minutes of playing guitar, I heard my phone ring. My ringtone was 'No One Gets Left Behind, by Five Finger Death Punch. I looked at my phone and saw the picture of me and Cooper when we went to a Georgia Bulldog football game were we had our arms around our necks with our black and red striped paint on out faces as it looked like we were yelling but laughing at the same time. "Hah, that was a fun day…" I said then answered the phone.

"Yo!" I said thru the phone.

"You finally awake you lazy shit?" Cooper said sarcastically.

"Ya and I had this great dream too!" I laughed, remembering the great dream.

"I could only imagine…Hey Lane, I got a question?" he said sadly.

"You want to know how to put a condom on, am I right?" I said laughing my ass off.

"NO! I already know how dumb ass! Im having girl problems.." Cooper said.

"Your on your period?" I said sarcastically.

"No! I mean, like, relationship problems with a women." he said.

"Awww I see, with Kate?" I asked curiously.

"Yes…" he said sadly.

"What's the problem with her?" I asked.

"Nothing! She's a great girl, but I met another girl, when we went grocery shopping, a girl that Kate knew ran up to us. And she was twice as good looking than Kate, at least I think so." he said happily, remembering Lily.

"Soo? Dump Kate and talk to this girl?" I told him.

"There's only one problem thou…its her sister!" he said.

I started thinking for a minute. "Ohh…what's her name?" I asked. "Lilly" Cooper said. I thought about some things that could help him, but none really good came to mind. "Have you even talked to the girl?" I asked.

"Only briefly when we met." he said.

"Well, do what your heart tells you! If you think you like Lily then go for it man, but don't hurt Kate's feelings. And you haven't fucked Kate yet have you?" I asked curiously.

"Umm…no" he said nervously. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth, but knowing him he was telling the truth. "Ok then. Well like I said, but also start talking to her, get to no her more, you get me?" I asked

"Ya I get ya." he said.

"Ight well then give it a try then let me know how it goes, 10-4?" I said with a laugh.

"10-4 good buddy!…Damnet fuck you! Im acting like you now!" he said laughing. I always say thinks around him to see if he says the same, which pisses him off.

"Hahaha...keep me posted bro!" I said

"You got it! Thanks bro!" he said then hung up. I picked up my guitar and continued to play, looking out at the beautiful scenery…and the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Well, as it says in the title, I know best!<strong>

**ThunderAssault: Says the guy that has never had a long relationship hahahaha! ;)**

**RussianWolf: Bitch! My longest was 6 months...WITHOUT SEX! as a matter of fact!**

**ThunderAssault: Oh my god, its a milestone! Here's a cookie! :)**

**RussianWolf:Fuck you my friend! Well Everybody, that's all for this chapter. and just to let everyone know, ill be doin more chapters for my other stories very soon, still waiting on this slow fucker!**

**ThunderAssault: You too my friend lol. And well sorry im slow lol btw chapters up tomorrow for my story :) alright, im done have a nice day everyone.**

**RussianWolf: Yup, and btw, everyone would you please leave me some reviews on how im doing, we love your guys' reviews, keeps me motivated to continue the stories i write. thanks :)**

**RussianWolf & ThunderAssault out! peace! :)**


	6. A New Friend?

**RussianWolf: Hey guys, we're back with another chapter. And its a good one, and very shocking at that. Cooper, got anything to say to our amazing fans?**

**ThunderAssault: Hello to everybody! Yea that im fucking tired as hell from rock climbing! Lol anyways this chapter is very well written and as Lane just said, shocking! Lol**

**RussianWolf: Ya, it is and thank you, i also think i did a good job on this one. Anyways lets get this goin, i got a party to throw in 4 hours!**

**ThunderAssault: Well get reading then!**

**RussianWolf: Ya ya...**

**Both: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"A New Friend?"

Cooper's P.O.V:

It was the next morning, and I was tired as fuck. My boss made me stay in for the evening shift, as well as making me close the store at night. So I didn't get him till at least eleven or later. I got up and out of bed and stretched and did my normal things…sit on my ass and play games till it was time to work! But since Lane wasn't here, it got a little lonely, so instead I decided to just go visit Kate for the day.

I felt kinda bad for not staying for dinner, but I know shed get over it by tomorrow. So I got dressed and cleaned the room up a little before I left. After successfully cleaning the mosh-pit we had created, I finally walked out the door a quarter till one. I got in my jeep and fired up the engine. As I cranked it and heard the sound of the engine, I felt a certain feeling flow thru me, telling me it was going to be a good day. I pulled out of the drive way and headed to Kate's. I got there about twenty minutes later and got out of my truck. I walked up her walkway and walked up to the door and knocked. I stood there for a minute and knocked again. I knew she was home cause her jeep was still in the driveway and so was another car, it was a Lotus, which I've never seen before. I knocked again and waited. "Guess nobody's awake." I said as I turned and started walking down the walkway. I heard the door open behind me and heard a voice. "Yes?" I turned to see who it was, and when I did, I saw that it was Lilly.

"Ohh, hey Lilly. Is Kate home?" I asked nervously. I don't know why, but when I talked to her, I got nervous, and a weird feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. "No, she's with her friends at the mall, you just missed her." she said with a smile.

"Oh, do you know when shell be back?" I asked.

"Not till later tonight." she said.

"Ok well ill come back later then." I said and turned to leave.

"Wait Cooper! Would you like to come in? For just a little while?" she asked nervously. I turned and looked at her with a smile. "Sure, im not doin anything anyways." I said and walked inside, as she closed the door behind me.

"Im just curious, but why are you here alone?" I asked curiously.

"I stayed last night when I was here for dinner. It was late when we finished so she said I could stay the night. Soo I did" she said happily.

"Oh, well that's cool." I said. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks." I said. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coca-cola. She came back out and handed me a can. "Thanks." I said as I opened it and took a sip. She sat down next me, but kinda scooted away, and we sat in silence. "So, tell me, how did you and my sister meet?" she said.

"Well, actually I met her at uh, party my friend was hosting. We ran into each other at the food table, and we started talking for a while, then all night." I said.

"Oh ok, are you two together?" she asked curiously. I looked at her. "No, were just friends." I told her, which wasn't really a lie, because she introduced me yesterday to Lilly as her friend. "Oh, so your not seeing anyone?" she asked. "Nope, not really." I said.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" she asked curiously.

"Well, im not talking to any girls, but I did meet this girl not to long ago that I kinda like, but I don't know if she likes me thou." I told her. I looked up and saw her smiling happily, because I think she caught my hint.

"Well, what does she look like?" Lilly asked.

"Well she beautiful, she's my height, she has this thing with her hair that covers her gorgeous eyes…" I said smiling. I looked at her and could see her blushing heavily and giggling, which I knew she definitely got the hint. "What about you, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" I asked her curiously.

"No, im single, but.." she stopped and smiled. "But what?" I asked.

"Well there is this guy.." she said. "And he's really cute, and funny, but I don't think he likes me thou." she said, but the whole time she was saying this, she was scooting closer to me, and I was moving closer to her.

"Well, maybe if you ask him, maybe he'll tell you or…" I said as we got as close as we could. "…do this." I said as I kissed Lilly. And when we kissed I was surprised she didn't deny me, but instead she kissed back, as she stuck her tongue down my throat, getting more into it. I kissed back with the same intention. After a few minutes, she started breathing heavily, and started moaning. Which I knew that she was getting hornier by the second. "Here, let me help you with that problem." I said, which made her giggle. I started to unbutton her pants and pull them off, as we were continuing to make out. She stopped and pulled her shirt off, so that all was left on was her top and thong, which was all purple by the way. I focused on kissing her more for a second. But she stopped and pulled my shirt off, which I do have a nice body, so I didn't care. We kissed again but started working our way to the bed room on the other side of the living room. When we made it there, we stopped and stood at the foot of the bed. She stared at me with her beautiful emerald eyes. She pushed me onto the bed playfully. I laid on the bed and watch her climb on top of me and watch her take her top off. And before I knew it, she was unbuttoning my pants, and pulling them down, which showed my fully aroused wolf. She stared at it hungrily and leaned down and began to suck it. "Ahh." I grunted in pleasure. She continued to bob her head up and down for a few seconds. She stopped and leaned back up over me and pulled her panties down, revealing her beautiful pussy. Once she took her panties completely off, she leaned towards me and kissed me again and ended it with a smile. She kissed me again and lowered herself on my wolf.

"Ahhh" we both said with the extreme pleasure that rushed thru us. She moved up and down on my wolf and kept the wave of pleasure going. "Cooper…uhh im…cuminggg!" she screamed in ecstasy. She finally came and all her fluids flowed down her hind leg and on my crotch. I could feel the slipperiness for every thrust and was getting closer to my orgasm. "Lilly… im coming!" I warned her. I was about to pull out but she stopped me. "No! Keep…going! Please, don't stop!" she demanded. She didn't have to tell me twice, as I felt my knot coming out of my sheath. I thrusted one more hard time until my knot was pushed into her woman hood. She screamed in both pain and pleasure, which told me this was her first time. Once it entered I released my spunk into her, sending a shock of pleasure thru us both. After my orgasm subsided we laid on the bed, out of breath. "Wow Lilly…that…was…amazing!" I said with a half grin.

"You were too Cooper!" she said happily as she kissed me. She laid her head on my chest as we laid on the bed breathless. Even thou, we met a day ago, I actually wanted all of this, because, I was actually in love with her.

"Lilly?" I said. I was gonna tell her that I was in love with her and hopefully she was too.

"Yes Cooper?" she said

"Ever since I met you yesterday…well umm, have you ever heard the expression, Love at first site?" I asked.

"Of course." she said, I could see a smile forming on her face.

"Well, I felt that way when I met you. I…I love you Lilly…" I said nervously. I thought to myself that she wasn't gonna like me same as I did with her.

"I…I love you too Cooper." she said as she looked at me with a smile. I felt as if my heart was gonna jump out of my body, because I was so happy. She kissed me passionately again, until we came out of the tying position. When we were released, we got out of bed and got cleaned up before Kate got home. After about 30 minutes, we walked to the front door and said our goodbye's. "Well ill call you later, ok?" I asked.

"Ill be waiting for it." she said happily. "I love you" she told me. I smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too" I said as I opened the door and walked outside to my truck and drove off to my house with a something new…Love!…

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Well Cooper...you sure are somthin, you know that?<strong>

**ThunderAssault: Hey when i got it, i got it ;) lol. I aint got nothing I blame Lilly :P**

**RussianWolf: You got lucky bitch! So anyways, i gotta get goin guys, hope yall enjoyed the chapter!**

**ThunderAssault: Yep I am! :P lol anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter! Gotta go! Bye! And dont forget to Review, we always like them from you guys!**

**RussianWolf:Yep, that we do, so R&R. :D Seeya**


	7. A Surprise?

**RussianWolf: Hey everybody! Lane here with another chapter, and this is where the whole story comes into effect. This is were i meet Kate. Cooper, any words or sarcastically funny comments?**

**ThunderAssault: Hello to everybody! Yes i do, Lilly's hotter than Kate lol. Anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter and for once, theirs no sex in it! :D**

**RussianWolf: No, Kate is. and ya, but wait till a next few chapters ;). lol so lets get readin!**

**ThunderAssault: Okay then but Lilly's hotter still. :P anyways get to reading!**

**Both: Enjoy :D**

**RussianWolf: Kate...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"A Surprise?"

Lane's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning really tired from the previous night. I slowly got out of bed and saw that it was only noon. I slowly walked around the bed and into the bathroom and took a quick shower to wake me up. After about 15 minutes, I was dressed and on the balcony, looking out on the horizon. I could see tourists, and women, and families all playing as they enjoyed the warm Florida beach. I looked at my phone and saw that I had like a million notifications from Cooper and some friends that lived in here in Florida, that most likely wanted me to come chill with. But I didn't feel like it at the time. I called Cooper since I haven't talked to him in a while, and I needed to see why he was calling so much. After about 2 rings he picked up immediately and saying things to fast, making it hard for me to understand anything he was saying.

"COOPER! SLOW DOWN!" I told him, making him stop talking. "Now…slowly repeat everything you just said…SLOWLY!" I said.

"Ok…I have a surprise for you." he said happily, as I could tell he had the biggest smile on his face, even thou I couldn't see it. "And I also am dating Lilly!" he said cheerfully.

"Wow, congrats man!, you fuck her yet?" I asked with a chuckle.

"…Mmmmya!" he said.

"That a kid…tight?" I asked.

"Very." Cooper said with a small chuckle.

"Not bad rookie. Now what was the surprise?" I asked with curiosity.

"Ohh ya. I almost forgot. Well since me and Kate aren't talking or anything, and that me and Lilly are officially dating, I thought I would help you out." Cooper said "What do you mean…help me out?" I asked, confused. "Well, I remember how a long time ago, you told me that one day, you wanted to have a real relationship for once…well I found you the girl." he said happily. "And who would that be?" I asked, with a slight smile. "Kate.." he replied. "Kate? The Kate you dated?" I asked with shock. "Ya, and she's already on her way to Florida to meet you, she couldn't wait, so she decided to go now. She should be there in about an hour!" he said with pride, like he just did the greatest thing in his life, which he may have, I thought. "An hour?" I said out loud. "Ya, is that a problem?" he asked. "No, I didn't know it would be so soon." I said.

"That's what happens when you don't answer your cell." he said smartly.

"Ight, well thanks, did you tell her my hotel and stuff?" I asked.

"Just the hotel name. She'll find you when she gets there." he told me.

"Ok, ill let you know when she gets here…thanks Coop…" I said happily.

"No problem bro, let me know how it goes…and ohh, by the way…try not to fuck this one up…literally!" he said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "I'll try. Peace" I said. "Ight bro, peace." he said before he hung up the phone. I put my shorts on and went down to the pool for a bit, until Kate got here.

I walked out the door and locked it, and as I started for the elevator, I saw my cousin, Jackie, come out of his room. "Jack Jack!" I said, which made him turn hid head in my direction. "Hey Lane, what's up buddy?" he asked. "Nothin much, goin down to the pool. were you off to?" I asked curiously. "Down to the pool, there's some hot ass girls there man, you comin?" he asked. "Ya, why not!" I said with a smile, as I followed him to the pool.

When we got out of the elevator, we saw some hot girls walking to the pool as well, with there sun glasses and towels and fruity drinks ready in their paws. Some smiled at us as they walked by. We followed the hallway to the end until we came out the door, and saw that the whole pool was practically full of fine women. I couldn't really do allot for the hour, at least until Kate got here. Me and my cousin sat at a table, under the umbrella and looked around. We sat and talked for about an half hour, about women, economy, going fishing before the weeks over, and just bull shitting about the difference between blondes and brunettes. I started getting thirsty and saw that the bar was open, so I decided to grab a beer.

"Hey im gonna go grab a beer, you want one?" I asked Jackie. "Ya, get me a Smirnoff, you know which one I like right?" he asked. "Ya, the blue one, im gonna grab me one too. That actually sounds pretty good right now." I said as I walked to the bar under the pavilion. I walked up to the bar and the bartender asked me what I wanted. "Smirnoff Blue, two..." I said. "Ehh make it four…" I corrected. He nodded and turned to grab them at the end of the bar.

I turned to look around while I waited. And as I turned, my eyes had stumbled upon something…or should I say, someone, beautiful! She had goldish tan fur, she was about my height, but a little shorter, she was wearing some VERY short shorts, and a loose camouflage shirt. But what really got my eye, was that she had these beautiful amber eyes that could melt any man's heart. She looked like she was lost or looking for someone. I thought about it for a second and it hit me. But it was early, but what the hell, so id thought id see and give it a go. I saw her look at me and she saw me staring and smiled at me, which made me melt even more. She started walking toward me. I turned around to see if there was another guy standing behind me, just in case it wasn't her. But there wasn't, except the bartender pouring a hot girl a shot. "_Fuckin ass hole._"I thought to myself. I turned back around and saw she was standing there looking at me with a smile. "Hi there." she said. I did a double take and looked again. "No, im talking to you." she said giggling. I looked at her again. "Me?" I asked, confused. "Yess, you silly." she said with a warm smile. "Oh, sorry. Hah…" I chuckled nervously. For some reason, I was actually nervous, and I've never been nervous around women. "I'm Lane." I said as I put my paw out for her to shack. "I'm Kate" Kate said, as she grabbed my paw and shook it. "So…you're the Kate, Cooper has told me so much about." I said. She had a faint smile, but she was acting very happy. "Yep im her. The one and only." she said, which made me laugh. The bartender came back after about 5 minutes and gave me my drinks. "Thanks" I told him with no smile. I turned to walk back to my table with Kate. Jackie looked at her, then me, then her again, but longer this time. I made a fake cough to get Jackie's attention. He made an 'Oh' expression and stood up. "Kate, this is my cousin Jackie. Jack, this is Kate." I told him. He put his paw out to shack hers and she shook back. "Nice to meet you Kate." he said with a smile. "Nice to meet you." she said.

"Here, please, sit." I told her and pulled the chair out for her to sit. She smiled at me as she sat down. I sat between her and Jackie. "So Kate, how was your flight?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled "It was nice, I slept half the way here. So im kinda exhausted." she said tiredly. "Well, if you want, I can take you upstairs to your room?" I asked. "That would be nice." she said as she stood up. I stood too and looked at Jackie. "Wait, what about our drinks?" Jackie said. I smiled and grabbed two of them. "We'll drink later on bud, enjoy, there on me." I told him. He had a faint smile as he popped a top and drank the cool drink. "Thanks, I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Kate." he told her as he waved. "Likewise." she waved back.

I grabbed her bags for her and we headed to the elevator and up to the eighth floor. We didn't talk much on the way there. When we walked down the hall, I stopped at my door, and grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door. I walked in first and sat her stuff down by the kitchen and set my keys on the table. "Well here we are. It isn't the best, but its got a great view." I told her but I could see she was already out on the balcony. I watched her and smiled to myself. I walked outside and stood by her and examined the view as well. "It's beautiful." she said. "Ya.." We stood there for what felt like an hour, just enjoying the feeling I had, which I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. I looked at her and turned to go back inside. "Come one, let me show you your room." I told her as I walked in. She followed me inside. We walked into a master bedroom first. "This is my room, and here's yours.: I said as I opened another door which was connected to my room. Inside was another room, with a king sized bed like mine. "Home sweet home." I told her. I heard her chuckle. "Kinda big isn't it?" she said sarcastically. "Well, there is a couch in the living room and if its to big?" I said sarcastically, which made her giggle. "I think this will work." she said as she looked at me with a smile. "Thank you." she said as she hugged me. I was shocked at first but I smiled and hugged back. She released and I could see her blushing. "Mm, well I'll uh…let you get settled in for the night, I imagine your tired." I said nervously. "Very." she said. "Ok, well if you need anything, help yourself, this is your house too." I told her. "Thanks. Goodnight." she said with that smile again. "Night." I said with a big smile, before I closed the door behind me.

I walked outside onto the balcony and called Cooper. He answered about the third ring this time. "Hello?" he said.

"Cooper, thank you so much bro!" I said with so much happiness.

"You like her don't you?" he asked me.

"Yes, I like her, I thinks she's beautiful, and funny." I told him with a smile. I was staring out at the beach, watching the sunset. "Well, I hope it works out for ya." he said with a chuckle. "Me too man. Thanks. And I'll talk to you later, ight?" I asked. "Ight brotha, talk to ya later." he said. I hung up the phone with a big smile.

I didn't know it, but Kate was standing there behind the door, listening to the conversation. And she couldn't help but smile knowing I liked her and that she might have found the right guy. She ran back to her room quietly and closed the door right as I walked in my room.

I got my bed ready and climbed in right after I turned all the lights in the house off. After about 5 minutes, I was already out and asleep with a huge smile, wishing it was already morning.

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Well what did you think?<strong>

**ThunderAssault: I think it was an awesome chapter that will lead to another amazing one.**

**RussianWolf: Well thanks Coop, I just hope our readers enjoyed it. please R&R, thanks for stopin by. Yall come on back now, ya hear?**

**Both: Peace! :)**


End file.
